


Officially

by r0bots



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0bots/pseuds/r0bots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Billy wanted was to tell his parents he was a superhero and just end with that Avengers drama for once. Now for some reason his parents think Teddy's the perfect son-in-law. Well, that escalated quickly when Billy and Teddy were not even dating.<br/>At least, not officially.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Events of this fic occur after Billy's parents welcome Ted to the family — Young Avengers Vol 1, Issue #7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officially

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear friend raquel (aka Precious) because she's the one who got me into Young Avengers and now i love it so much my life's over so i hope you're happy, raquel ♡ (you know i love you, don't you)

“Then how come I have to tell my parents?”

“Tell us _what_?”

Billy heard his mom’s voice and felt his stomach sank. _How much had she heard?_ It’s true he _was_ supposed to tell her about the superhero thing– that was the whole point of his discussion with Teddy, for a start. But he had not imagined she would discover that way. He should _tell_ her, not be heard while furtively sneaked up on.

“What _is_ it son?” great, and now his father is here too!

Billy turned to face his parents and their concerned expressions.

“Uh. . .” he started, clumsily, not knowing how to go on.

“Remember” Teddy said in a low voice so only Billy could hear him, “you can _zap_ them later” Which was not exactly the best advice in the world.

Billy swallowed dry. _Alright_ , he thought, _everyone’s here. Not exactly the way I’ve planned but I might just roll with it_. He hesitated a second more. _Yea. I’m gonna tell them_ , he decided.

“Mom? Dad? There’s something you should know” he exchanged glances between them, his brows furrowed in anxiety. “And it might be hard to deal with at first, but--”

“It’s okay, honey. We know” his mother said. Okay-- _What?_ “We’ve always known.”

It took Billy a moment to process what she had just said.

“I didn’t. Your mother had to tell me” said his father.

They were both smiling. Why would they smile at the thought of their son putting himself in danger? Billy couldn’t even find a word to describe the whole situation; his thoughts at the moment were a succession of interrogation marks.

“And what you have to know is, we love you, we’re proud of you. . . ”

He remember opening his mouth to say something; probably a sonorous _what?_ , but a second later he was in her mother’s arm. He hugged her back, confusion all over his face. And then he saw, over her mom’s shoulder: Teddy. Her mom was hugging him too. _Oh my God, what is happening_.

“Welcome to the family, Ted.” said his father, taking Teddy’s hand in his for a shake.

_Oh my God, what is happening!!!_

Billy glanced at Teddy, who appeared to be having fun with the whole situation since the asshole was smiling largely. Billy thought he heard his father asking Teddy something about eggs and a dinner. The whole situation was so surreal he just stood there silent, his mind partially there and partially in another dimension.

After what seemed a whole minute, his mother finally let go of the hug, still with that proud relieved smile on her face.

“I love you” she said again, kissing Billy on the cheek.

“Yea, I-- I love you too, mom” he said, forcing a smile at her.

When Billy’s parents left, for Billy’s surprise, Teddy started laughing.

“What the fuck just happened?” Billy turned at him with a hushed but low voice, for all he knows his mother could still be furtively listening behind a wall or something.

“Your parents think we are dating.” Teddy calmly explained. “Also, your father asked me to have dinner with them tonight. And I said yes, by the way. I’m sure you weren’t listening judging by your ‘out of space’ expression” Billy couldn’t believe how relaxed Teddy seemed to be while his own heart was beating this fast.

“Wait-- Dinner? Dating?” Billy put both hands on his head like he could literally hold the confusion in his brain. “Teddy, we’re not dating.”

Maybe it was something Billy said, but Teddy’s smile faded instantly. _Oh no_ , Billy thought, feeling even more anxious than he already was.

“What?” he put a hand on Teddy’s shoulder and squeezing it very slightly. “What happened?”

Teddy looked at Billy’s hand on his shoulder and then something caught his attention. “Can we talk somewhere else?” he whispered, “I think we have visitors”. Billy looked over to find his mom passing by suspiciously holding a telephone on her ear. She smiled at them when she saw them looking and soon she was gone again.

“ _Ugh_ , she always does that” Billy sighed, “What time are we supposed to meet the guys, again?”

“Soon, but they can wait. We need to talk now”

There was some kind of urgency in Teddy’s blue eyes. Billy shook his head “Let’s go to my room”, he said. They went upstairs.

As soon as they both entered the bedroom, Billy was caught by surprise by Teddy’s hands on his shoulder, turning him with the same urgency Billy had seen in his eyes. Teddy said nothing, instead pressing their lips together, then kissing him furiously, then pressing Billy’s body against the wooden surface of the door.

Billy kissed back, startled at first but rapidly accepting Teddy with eagerness, so when Teddy suddenly parted their lips Billy just stood there like a statue, confused, mouth half-open and red lips.

Teddy rested his forehead against Billy’s and closed his eyes. “What is it that we are?” he asked, his voice just a whisper.

Billy closed his eyes too. “I-- I don’t know. Are we-- Are we _dating,_ Teddy?”

A laugh. Billy re-opened his eyes to see those round blue irises looking right at him. He felt a shiver, which was not necessarily a bad feeling.

“I don’t know, you tell _me_ ” Teddy said. “I mean, we kissed a few hundreds of times. Sometimes when nobody’s looking we hold hands. As far as I know those are things that people who are dating do.”

“It’s true” Billy agreed, because it was true, it was so ridiculously true he felt ridiculous. “But. . . aren’t people going to talk or something?”

“Aren’t people already talking about us?” Teddy took a few steps backwards. “I mean, all the superhero stuff” he turned to look at a Billy’s Avengers posters on the wall. “--Which reminds me you still haven’t told your parents ‘you’re a wizard, Harry’.”

Billy couldn’t help but laugh a little at the Harry Potter reference. He was leaning at the door looking at Teddy in silence now, memories from the past days flowing through his brain like rain, because those were things people never really forget. And in all of those memories, after all the crime-fighting, after all the Avengers-want-to-call-our-parents drama, after all the injuries and worse. . . After Iron Lad’s tragedy. . . Teddy was always there for him, caring for him, holding his hand and hugging and kissing him when words didn’t work. And while thinking that, it suddenly hit Billy it was really unfair Teddy was not his boyfriend already.

“Hey” Billy called then, closing the distance between them “You want to be my boyfriend?”

Teddy turned to look at him, smiling again, and _this,_ Billy thought, _is the Teddy I know_.

“I thought we already were.” Teddy took Billy’s hand in his.

“I mean, officially.”

Teddy pressed his lips together, seeming to think “Hmm. . . Your parents asked me to come for _dinner_ , I’m pretty sure it’s official.” He smirked “Also, I’m curious: what made you change your mind? Weren’t you afraid of people’s opinion or something?”

“I don’t know exactly, but we’re superheroes, right? I mean, we fight bandits and monsters and what-not; being afraid of people’s opinions just seemed really stupid when I thought about that.”

Teddy smiled again, so largely and proud Billy felt like a huge weight was lifted from his back.

“Also, about that superhero thing. . .”

“Yea. I still haven’t told my parents.”

They both thought about it.

“I can do it later” Billy concluded.

“Yea”

They kissed once more. Now as official boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic uploaded here on ao3 yayyyy i'm nervous as heck but also really happy because it's been so long since i've finished something :') and these two are so lovely i just ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> also-- important: english is not my first language so if you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me :D


End file.
